


Expectations

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Johnny pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Johnny's thoughts on the way Toecutter and Bubba treat him.





	

I get pushed around quite a lot.

I don't mind when it's Toecutter. He has expectations for me and it's normal for him to be upset when I don't meet them. I always try my best but it never seems to be good enough. I just want him to be proud of me for once.

But I don't understand why Bubba doesn't like me. He shouldn't expect anything from me. I know he's the second in command, but still. He shouldn't have the right to boss me around like that. 

It surprised me that he would come and pick me up at the police station. He was on his own so I figured out that Toecutter sent him. He wouldn't have come otherwise. I didn't ask him about it even though I wanted to. For the first time, I was relieved to see him. I never thought it would happen. You see, he scares me a little. Especially his eyes. 

I couldn't tell whether Toecutter was mad at me or glad to see me. Maybe both. 

I know I shouldn't have listened to their conversation, but I did anyway. They thought I was asleep and wouldn't overhear them. But I did.

Bubba said that I was nothing but trouble. Toecutter replied that I was young, that I would learn. 

"I was nothing like him at his age."  
"Give him some time."

I have no idea how long Toecutter and Bubba have known each other. I had been through so much that Bubba's words almost didn't hurt me anymore. They don't mean anything to me. It's Toecutter's approval that I'm looking for. 

It occured to me that Bubba might be looking for the same thing as me. I tried to picture him at my age, more of a boy than a man. Had he always been so cold ?

I don't feel cold myself yet. There is a spark inside of me that's waiting for a chance to burst into flames. The fire will consume everything.

Bubba's heart is ice. Mine will be a cooling ember.

I must have fallen asleep for real this time, because when I opened my eyes again, Toecutter was lying on his back with one hand on my thigh and the other wrapped around Bubba's shoulders.

I get up without waking them up and walk over to the sea. I need to think about what I heard last night now that my mind is clearer.


End file.
